My Pewdiecry Sequel
by miiik
Summary: Is it possible too fall in love again, even if all is forgotten? This is a sequel to my first Pewdiecry fanfic! Hope you'll like it, sorry for spelling and grammar errors, (Contains boyxboy like the last one, rated M)
1. Chapter 1

I woke up. The floor was so cold against my skin. Where am I? Who am I? Wait.. I know that one.. I'm.. Felix. Pewdie. But, where am I? I looked around. A room. Without a bed. The walls are wooden and the floor is cold and made of stone tiles. Where's the door? I let my eyes search around. This room really is empty. There's the door!

I tried standing up, but my legs could'nt carry me. But I made my way to the door, and it was, without suprise, locked. But I kept janking the doorknob, hoping for it to suddenly unlock. But I did'nt have much strength so I soon gave up, and fell to the ground, breathing unsteadily.

That's when the door went open, and a man stepped in. He was wearing a hood and a dark robbery mask over his face, making sure no features could be seen.

"W-who are you, what am I doing he-" He interupted my questions by putting his hand over my mouth. He was now positioned ontop of me, holding me down while having his hand over my mouth. "Shut up, Felix. We will let you go, soon, but first, I need you to answer a few questions. Now, can you do that?" I did'nt answer him. Not that I could've anyways. "Felix? Can you do that?" He repeated himself. Like I had'nt heard him the first time.. I nodded, seeing I had no other choice. "Good." He simply replied, letting go of my face.

I watched him stand up and turn around, the door opened, someone handed him some papers, then the door closed again and he turned to me. "Sit up." I did as he told me, I pushed myself up and sat, leaning against the wall. And first now did I take a second to see what I was wearing. I was bare chested with a pair of normal grey skinny jeans and no shoes. I looked up at the man. He was now leaning against the wall infront of me, holding the papers infront of him. "Okay now, first question. When were you born?" "October 24, 1989." I answered quickly, since the question was easy. Everybody knows their own birthday! "Correct. Next, name some of your friends." I opened my mouth to answer, but I could'nt think of any names at all. I was hit by slight panic, trying to remember other stuff, but everything was blurry and mixed together, without faces or words, and I grabbed my head as I felt like screaming. "Ken. Do you recognize that name?" The man asked and I let my hands slide down to the ground. "Ken.." I mumbled, trying to remember. I closed my eyes and a picture of a bearded man with brown eyes and hair came up. And suddenly, a lot of memories cam back to me like a puzzle. "Yes!" I opened my eyes. "I remember Ken, and.. Uhm.. Minx, Red, Snake, Russ and Scott! I remember!" I was so happy to have my memory back. "Spoon! Mark! And-" "I said, that's enough!" He was now yelling at me. Did he say that before? I was so busy remembering, I did'nt hear him.. "Sorry.." I mumbled, looking at the ground. "Next question." He said in a stern voice. "Who are you romaticly involved with?" "Oh. That's.." I could'nt believe it myself. "I'm.. not involved with anyone." I answered after going back into my memory. "Final question, then." He pulled out a picture, handing it to me. "Do you recognize the man on that picture?" The man asked as I let my eyes take in all the details of the photograph in my hand.

His hair was short and brown but his eyes were cobalt blue. He had nice features and.. Okay I admit it, I thought he was gorgeous. He was wearing a suit at the picture so it was probably an important day for him. He looked very happy, and the sun was shining while the bushes behind him bloomed. "Great picture, but I'm sorry, I don't know that man." I said while I handed him the photo back. "Good. Now we can finally let you out." The man said before I felt a punch in the back of my head and then darkness.

Normal POV:

The masked man walked out of the room again. "You can take him out now." He ordered his fellow work mates and they rushed in to carry Felix out of the room. Another masked guy came up to the one who asked all the questions. "Are you sure about this, J?" "Yes. And if I was'nt, it does'nt matter since it's done now anyways, R." "But.. How did you manage to erase Cry out of his mind without erasing everyone else, including yo-" "That's enough! The only important thing is that he does'nt remember Cry, he won't remember this little meeting, and now, we only have to worry about keeping Cry away from him." "Why is that, J?" "Beacuse if their eyes meet, he might remember."

Cry's POV:

He was still missing. He had been missing for three weeks now. I've lost the will to live, but Red keeps coming by, feeding me and tells me about how the search for him is going, but I've stopped listening now. I've lost hope of finding Felix. Oh my lovely Pewds..

But as if that were'nt enough, Scott, my best friend, stopped talking to me and completely went away right after my wedding. I think I know why though..

*Flashback*

_"I'm so happy.." I whispered into Felix's chest while we were dancing on the night of our wedding. He looked around with a smile on his face, making everyone watching smile aswell. "Me too, Cry. Me too." He let his eyes wander down to me, looking right into my eyes. "Wow.." He whispered. "What?" I asked as a small blush formed on my face. "I just can't believe how gorgeous you are, Cry.. I'm falling deeper and deeper inlove with you everytime I see your face, hear your laugh, feel your smell or just by thouching you.." He said as he leaned closer and closer, making our lips meet. I broke the kiss after a while. "Ditto, Pewds, ditto." He laughed, showing his beautiful white teeth, while his blue eyes sparkled with happiness. _

_We went to our group with our closest friends after the dance, and all of them aww'ed. "You guys are just.. Amazing." Minx said with a bright smile. "Oh stop it, you!" Pewdie said and we all laughed at the ridiculous face he made while he said it. Everybody started chatting about other stuff after that and Scott came over to me, whispering to me that he wanted to see me alone outside. I nodded and we went out together. _

_I asked him what he wanted to tell me, and that's when.. "Cry, listen.. I Really think this is a bad idea, he cheated on you more than once and.. Seriously, how are you thinking? You can't be with him! I know he'll break your heart again, the second you two are finished here today and are a married couple, he will have several fuck-buddies or something. I just know it! He's not the right guy for you, Cry!" I stared at him with wide eyes. "Scott, I thought you were over all of this paranoid crap, I love Felix with all my heart and I know he loves me to, and would never do anything to ever hurt me again." "See, Cry.. The fault in that sentence was that you said he will never hurt you, again. It should'nt be 'again', there!" "Shut up, you don't know shit about loving somone like me and Felix do!" Ans as the words left my mouth, regret flushed over me. "I'm sorry Scott, I did'nt mean too-" "Fine, Cry. I'll leave you with that. But you can't stop me from what I'm about to do, and in the end, you'll be thanking me." "What are you talking about, Scott?" But he did'nt answer me, he just walked past me and left me out in the cold night, alone. _

*End of flashback*

I awoke from the flashback by a knocking sound, coming from my front door. I stayed put, on the bed, which I have'nt left for three weeks now. Well, okay, only for bathroom breaks. I only slept on one side of the bed, which was my side. Felix's side was untouched, holding his smell still. And I only wore his clothes, feeling his smell on me all the time. The knocking was heard again. Odd. Red has a key.. The knocking went on some more until the sound of the door opening was heard, and I stared at the bedroom door, waiting for it too open. The seconds of waiting was actually quite frightening and I tensed up in my bed.

Until the door opened and a smiling Red could be seen. I relaxed and let myself sulk down into the warm bed again. "you have a key, use it and stop knocking before you do so." I said, annoyed. "Sorry, but I wanted you to get your ass out of that bed." She said whilst walking to the bed. She sat down by my feet and gave me the food of the day. She tried feeding me, but I put my hands up to stop her and do it myself. "Gosh, Cry.. You look so skinny and sick.. Can't you atleast-" "The only reason I'm letting you keep me alive is the little hope of finding Felix." I replied with a raspy voice. "But you could atleast shave.. Although, that beard makes you face look less sick and bony." She shrugged, and my eyes fell on the pile of letters she was holding in her hands. She saw this and looked at them herself. "Oh yeah, you've got mail! Let's see here.. Here's one from.. Scott!" She said, a little suprised, and I quickly put the food aside. "Gimme it!" I shouted and she handed me the letter. I quickly tore it open and started reading.

**'Dear Cry -**

**We have'nt spoken in a while, and you're probably overthinking why, thinking you did something wrong and all, but don't worry, I'm not mad. I just had to go away to take care of a few stuff, for you actually. So, from now on, you should be happy, and I'll see you soon! **

**xo, Jund'**

I was confused. Was'nt he aware of the whole 'Felix disapeared' situation? I handed the letter over to Red, and she read it a few times, looking confused aswell. "Well.. Sounds great!" She said, still looking unsure. "Yeah.." I mumbled in reply. "Anyways, here's the reports on our missing case." She handed me another letter and I tore it open more eagerly, but with little hope left. "It says.. A guy named Felix, looking like the guy we've been looking for, has appeared at the airport yesterday, he was heading towards Sweden.. It can't be him, why would he.." "We got a tape too!" Red cheered, playing the tape on my tv.

It was filmed at the airport, the camera man was running and several cops ran infront of the camera. A cop turned to the camera and spoke. "We've got several tips from people at this airport, telling us that Felix should be here, and- There he is!" the camera turned to where the guy was pointing, and I gasped as I saw my lovely blonde. They all ran towards him, and I threw myself towards the tv, holding the screen thightly while I watched, my face as close as possible. "Excuse me, sir! Felix!" A cop shouted, and Felix turned around, making me choke on my tears. "It's really him.." I heard Red speak, and I watched as Felix said 'Yes?' with a confused expression. His voice were music to my ears, and I tried blinking away the tears pouring from my eyes so I could see better. "Are you the missing Felix Kjellberg?" The cop asked. "Missing?" Felix looked at them like they were crazy. "You've been gone for three weeks, where have you been and why are you going to Sweden?" The cop asked. "I'm going home, I don't know what I'm doing in this country, and I'm not a missing person, you've got the wrong guy!" He shouted, trying to walk away from them. "But..! Felix..! Wait! What about Cry?" The cop shouted after him. Felix stopped and my heart was beating like crazy. He slowly turned to the cop. "Cry? Who's Cry?" I felt my heart sink and I could'nt believe what I was hearing. "It's not him." Another cop shouted. "Yes it is!" I screamed at the tv. I felt two arms wrap around me and started rocking me back and forth, whilst Red stood before me and shushed me. Wait. I thought Red was the one hugging me..

I looked behind me. "Scott!" I threw my arms around him and he picked up my weak body. "I know it hurts now, Cry, but it will all be okay soon.." He soothed. "No, it won't be okay, Scott.. He.. somehow, that's not Felix.. Maybe he has a twin and-" "Shh, let's get you shaved and washed Cry." He carried me into the bathroom and I heard Red pause the tape before she shouted goodbye and left me and Scott in the bathroom. "You're way too skinny, friend! I'll go make you something while you get cleaned in here." Scott said with a kind smile, and recieveing a weak smile from me. Smiling.. Now that's something I have'nt done in a while..


	2. Chapter 2

I washed, shaved, got dressed into my own clothes, and walked into the kitchen when I was finished, greeted by an amazing smell. "Scott?" He was standing by the stove, and turned around when I said his name. "Oh, hi Cry- Wow.." He stopped and looked at me. "What?" I asked. "You look much better now! All cleaned and stuff." He gave me a smile and turned back to his cooking. "Ya'know, Red just fed me, you don't have to do that.." "Oh, but I want to. And if you're not hungry now, you can eat this later." He said with a smile. "Fine. So.. have you heard about-" "Felix? Yes, but it seemed like they found him, right?" Scott said with the same calm smile. "But.. That can't be him since.. He would'nt say he's forgotten me.." "What if I was right all along, Cry? Maybe he did that beacuse he never did love you and all he ever wanted to do was to hurt you." I looked at Scott, madness boiling up inside of me, but that was quickly replaced by sadness, and I had to sit down. "Maybe you're right.. He never loved me.." I mumbled, feeling a tear wanting to slip out. "But, hey! Look at the bright side, Cry! Now you know and you'll never have to see that stupid face of his again since he's in sweden!" Scott cheered while he put some pancakes on a plate. "No.." I mumbled. "Did you say something?" Scott asked me and I stood up. "No! I won't accept this!" I screamed, tears flying out of my eyes, and I rushed to the door, grabbing my wallet and the keys to my car on the way. "Cry!" Scott shouted after me but I quickly shut the door, jumped into the car, and drove away from my house. Towards the airport.

My phone rang several times. It was Scott. I got really annoyed after the twelfth time, so I picked up. "What?" I said in the darkest voice I could. "Cry, whatever you're planning, it's stupid!" "Give it up, Scott." "No, listen! He does'nt love you, so what will you do when you see him? Are you going to make him have a relationship with you?" "I'll figure it out." "Oh come on, Cry! It's not like you can turn into someone else or something!" That gave me an idea. "Goodbye, Scott." "But Cr-" I hung up, heading towards my perfect plan.

I was still going towards the airport, but I stopped on the way by a store. They sold all kinds of stuff at the store, so I thought, they should sell costumes or masks there aswell.

I found a nice suit and a wierd porcelain mask with a pockerface painted on it. I bought it and put it on quickly, before heading towards the airport again.

I was in luck to find a plane that was leaving in thirty minutes, and before I knew it, I was walking out of the airport in Sweden. And the first thing I did was- "God fuck, it's freezing here!" I shouted as I walked out, earning wierd looks from people around me. (A/N: Trust me, I live in this flippin' country, there's a reason Pewds moved, hahah)

I took a cab, and that's when I realized. I had no idea where to go from now. "Uhmm.. Do you have an adress book or a phone book?" I asked the driver and he smiled to me as he gave me a phone book. I found Felix and I wrote his adress down on a piece of paper the driver gave me. And then, I searched up where you can buy houses, and gave the driver that adress.

Okay, now, I know you're probably thinking 'You have no job, where do you get the money from?' I come from a rich family, end of that story.

I arrived at the adress and walked into the building before me, where I was met by a real estate agent. "Hej och välkommen till-" "I'm sorry, I don't speak swedish." I said politely. "Oh, hello, I'm Linda and you are..?" She smiled to me as she held up her hand for me to shake. "Cry. I'm Cry." I answered with a smile, but remembered she could'nt see my smile, since I was wearing this mask. We walked over to her desk. She sat down by the computer, and I sat on the chair before her. "So, looking for a house here in Sweden are you?" "Yeah.. Do you think there's anything avaliable around this address?" I asked and handed her the piece of paper where I'd written Pewds address. "Well, let's see here.." She typed it in on her computer. "Ah, Felix lives there. Do you know each other?" She asked. "Yeah.. He's sorta my husband, but we're not living together beacuse we're taking some time off right now.. But I want to live somewhere close to him meanwhile." I told her and flashed my wedding ring as I mentioned the husband part. She gasped happily and grabbed my hand, studying the ring carefully. "Wow, that's beautiful! I'm sorry you two are having trouble, but we'll make it work again, I'll get you a house as close as possible!" She said happily and started typing in stuff on her computer, her face turned serious whilst doing so, but suddenly, she cracked the biggest smile. "Well, Cry, you 're in luck! There's a house avaliable right next to Felix!" I jumped a little of happiness. "I'll take it, and I can pay right away!" I quickly gave her my credit card and payed, she handed me some papers to sign, and it was done. She was very suprised by all of this but I walked out as a happy man, and took a new cab to my new house.

I arrived at the house and opened the door with the key I got from Linda. It was'nt the largest or nicest house, but I liked it anyways. It had one big bedroom, two bathrooms and one kitchen in the same room as the living room. And this is when I realize.. I had no furniture at all. So once again, I had to take the cab, and so I went to IKEA, where I just ran around and picked everything I wanted, and payed a lot for a van to drive everything back to my new house.

And when I was finally done with all my furniture, I could finally come up with a plan on how to get my husband to fall back inlove with me. It sounds so wierd, though.. And all of this work really makes me tired.. I should just sleep..

A/N:

Sorry for the no updating sooner, but I've been so busy with school. And I know this chapter is'nt the best, but I'll update soon, it gets bettaarrr!

Thanks for reading, adoreble ppl! xoxoxo


	3. Chapter 3

Pewdie's POV:

I woke up after having one of those wierd dreams again. It was me and some other guy, and I know this guy so well, but I can't put my finger on who it is..

I walked out to the porch to have a look around. It was a really nice morning in Sweden and the sun was just rising. I closed my eyes and breathed in and out, listening to the birds and- "Nooh-ho! Fuck.." A deep, familiar, voice was heard, interupting the peaceful morning. I looked to my right, to where the sound came from. Oh yeah.. It's that new neighbor.. I wonder why he's being so loud at this time of the day. Maybe I should go over there to welcome him to the neighborhood and maybe find out why he was swearing..

And somehow, before I knew it, I was standing outside his door. Nervous. Why am I nervous? I knocked lightly and footsteps came towards me, the door flew open, and I can't say I was'nt suprised by what I saw in the doorway.

The guy infront of me had a pokerface mask over his face and a black suit. And he looked at me without movement. "Hello?" I said, but got no reply. "Heeelloo?" I waved my arm infront of his face. "I.." He started stuttering. "H-hello.. Come on in, uhm.. Hi." He let me in and closed the door while I walked to the sofa. He went over and sat infront of me in a nice leather chair. He was acting so wierd, like he was expecting me.. "Oh, right.. I'm C- Hrm.. Sorry, Ryan." He reached out his hand for me. "And I'm Felix, but you can call me Pewdie." I said, reached out and shook his hand. That's when I felt the wierdest, greatest, nicest electricity going from our touching hands up my arm, and I quickly drew my hand back. "Wow.." I breathed, looking at my hand, then up at Ryan. "Did you feel that..?" I asked, afraid I might sound crazy. "Yeah." He replied like it was nothing, just a usual thing for him. I shook it off and decided to change the subject. "So, I heard you yelling and stuff, why was that?" I gave him a polite smile with the question and he responded with the most beautiful chuckle I've ever heard, making my jaw drop. I quickly closed my mouth and sat up straight again to listen to his answer. "I just moved here so the time difference is crazy, resulting me getting barely any sleep, so that's when I decided to just play video games the rest of the night and now it's suddenly morning." Wow, this guy.. I could just listen to him talk all night and all day.. "...Anyways, this is my first time in Sweden-" "Please let me show you around!" I found myself almost shouting out, and my hand flew up to cover my mouth as my cheeks went red. "Sorry, that sounded really desperate.." He laughed again, almost making my eyes roll back. "That would be amazing, friend! I'm glad you're so eager to help."

We walked over to my car outside my house and we started going around town. I showed him gothenburg and pointed to all places, but he seemed to be staring at me more than anything the whole time. But I kinda liked it.

When it was getting darker, we decided on getting some food. So we took a drive-truh and ended up on a parking lot, talking about all kind of things. The wierd thing was how Ryan talked alot about things I like, before he knew I liked it.

And when we were done eating, was it time to head back. But none of us wanted that. So we went to a bar instead and drank alot.

"Hey, Pewds..?" Ryan slurred as we walked out of the bar. "What?" I giggled at my new nickname. "The car.." He got interupted by his own laughter. After a few minutes of me just enjoying his laugh and him laughing, he finally kept talking. "We can't drive.. Well.. You sir, you can't drive!" He said as he pointed right at my chest, and I giggled, looking down at his hand, before I took it in mine, feeling that same feeling from before. "I'll let you drive, then." I said and he chuckled, walking with me to the car.

That was the scariest and most fun car ride I've ever had, and we were so lucky the cops did'nt stop us, since Ryan was a crazy driver, with a loud music taste. But I liked it.

(A/N: Warning! Smut part heree)

We parked infront of my house, and he turned to me. "So.. Thanks for today, I really had fun." He said and was just about to walk out of the car when- "Ryan, stop." I grabbed his hand, making him look down at our hands, then up at me. "Pewds-" "Just.. Sh. I whispered as I leaned forward, pulled up his mask a little to expose his lips, and I placed my lips on his. I felt him pull me closer and deepen the kiss, making me moan.

We went out the car and made our way to my front door, where we kept making out while I was getting the door open. After that, we threw our shirts of on the way to the bedroom and he threw me on the bed before climbing ontop of me. He supported himself on all four and leaned in, capturing my lips with his own, and I felt his hand move down to my pants, unzipping them, letting the tightness free. He pulled down my pants and boxers in one movement, earning a gasp from me as I was hit by the cold air, but his warm touch quickly made up for it as he started stroking my member and I felt my face go red as I was groaning and moaning loudly. But before I got to my climax, he stopped, and turned me around. I heard the sound of his pants being taken off. "Do you have any..?" I could hear the lust cloud his voice completely, quietly wishing I could see how his face looked right now. "Lube? Yeah, it's in the second drawer there." I replied and he opened the second drawer at my nightstand table and pulled out the little secret bottle. I heard him apply some on himself before I felt he cold feeling of him smearing it on my opening. Then his hands left me, but soon returned, and I felt him lean close to my ear. "Ready?" He whispered, his hot breath against my ear making me shiver. "Yeah, fuck me." I heard myself say and he chuckled darkly before positioning himself. And he drove right into me, making me gasp over and over, my eyes rolling back, feeling my mouth go dry. It hurt so nicely, so wonderfully terrible- "Ahh..!" I moaned out, and he joined me, pulling out again to go back in, going faster and faster, and the hurting part completely went away when- "Oh fuck! Right there, Ryan! F-fuck! Ahh!" I screamed out as he hit a certian spot, making him chuckle and whisper "Oh, you like that?" And all I could do was nod as he pulled out and in again, hitting the same spot over and over, making me see stars, and I clutched the bed sheets, trying to hold on to reality. And soon- "Ah, fuck, Ryan I'm gonna..!" "Me too..! Ah.." His moaning was all I could focus on, it was just so beautiful, like I was being fucked by and angel. Oh, I really did'nt want it to end, but it did'nt take long before we both came, me on the sheets and he let it all out inside of me.


	4. AN

A/N

Helloo, I know I've been bad at updating lately and stuff, since there's alot going on at the moment for me, so I've decided to take a break, I'll be back in june, so it won't be for long.

I was actually done with the story, but I decided to rewrite almost everything, except for the parts I've posted, so I'll do that and come back when it's finished, thank you all for reading and stuff.

Love y'all, xoxoxox


	5. Chapter 4

Cry POV:

I woke up with a slight headache. I looked around, not recognizing the room I was currently in. That's when my eyes fell on the person beside me. I never get tired of the sight of a sleeping Felix. He just lookes so peaceful and beautiful, breathing in and out, dreaming about something.. I leaned closer and pulled my mask up a little so I could kiss his cheek. "Mh, Cry.." He mumbled and I froze. Did he just say my name?

I kept my eyes on him, waiting for something else, but nothing. He just kept breathing in and out, peacefully.

I got out of the bed and got dressed, I turned back to him, thinking, should I leave him like this? I could go now and..

I decided to stay. I wanted to see those beautiful eyes one more time before I left. So, I laid down next to him, watching his chest rise and fall as he kept sleeping.

After a short while, he woke up, looking confused at first but relaxed when his eyes fell on me. "Gooodmornin'!" I cheered, giving him a big smile before I realized he could'nt see it anyways. "Heey." He replied, followed by a jawn. "I'm hungry, wanna eat something?" He asked and I nodded, watching as he rose out of bed and went out the bedroom door.

I sighed, still lying in bed. I closed my eyes. Is this okay? Am I crazy for doing what I'm doing? Making up a new identity and make him fall for me again beacuse I'm just too darn stubborn to let him go..

It's not okay.

"Ryyan..?" Pewdie's voice was heard from the kitchen. I opened my eyes. I can't do this, it's not okay, at all! I walked up to the bedroom door, where I stopped. I looked over to Pewds, who was standing by the stove, making breakfast. He does'nt love me anymore.. He might fall for Ryan, but he's already moved on from Cry. He was'nt aware of my eyes on him yet, so maybe I could just slip out and- "Oh, there you are!" His eyes were now on me, and his whole being was smiling, making me feel somewhat sad. Beacuse, hey, if you look at it this way, he's cheating on me right now. He thinks I'm Ryan, and he's married to Cry! "Uhm, I-" I started speaking, but got interupted by the front door opening. I looked at the door, then back at Pewds, who looked confused aswell.

That's when she walked in.

"Felix? Oh my.. Hi! You're back!" The brunette cheered, running to my husband, hugging him. "Hi Marzia!" He greeted and hugged her back.

Wait..

Marzia?! Is this Marzia?! But.. How..

"Oh, this is my friend Ryan, who's just about to leave." Felix said as he pointed to me and looked at her with a fake smile. "Hello, Ryan." She greeted, but did'nt take one step closer to me or even looked at me. "Come on, Ryan, I'll follow you to the door." Felix said to me and grabbed my arm gently. We walked together and when we came to the door, he pulled me back, hugged me and whispered "I'll explain everything, wait for me at your place."

I quickly went out and heard the door close behind me. I walked over to my own house, got in, closed the door and let out a long sigh as my back slid down the door. What is Marzia doing back here?

_*Flashback*_

_Me and Felix met through gaming, and we played different games almost everyday while we talked on skype, even though it was hard keeping up with the time zones, I lived in Florida, and he lived in Sweden. _

_He always talked about how he wanted to leave Sweden, though.. He wanted to travel, see the world. But his girlfriend, Marzia, wanted the opposite. She wanted to have a family with him and stay in Sweden. _

_One day, me and him were playing random games and he suddenly stopped and paused the game. "What is it, Pewds?" I asked. "I can't keep this going.. I can't live here forever like this.." "Does she know how you feel?" "Yeah, but she says it will get better when we have kids and stuff, but.. I'm too young for that now, I'm too young, Cry!" We sat in silence for a few seconds after that. Until I said it. _

_"You should break up with her." "Wha- But.. No, I can't, she's my high school sweetheart, I'll never find anyone else to marry and-" "Calm down now, you can tell her it's just a break and you'll come back or something, when you're done with your traveling, when you've seen the world." He fell quiet for a while, thinking. _

_"If I do this, can I come live with you?" He finally asked and I chuckled. "Ofcourse, it would be amazing!" "But only until I find my own place." He said and we both chuckled, feeling exited for this. And I could'nt help getting a wierd feeling in my stomach.._

_*End of flashback* _

I heard a knock on the door and opened it. "Hey.." Pewds said as he looked at the ground. I let him in and we sat down on the sofa. "Well..." I could'nt look at him, I felt guilty somehow. "That was my girlfriend, Marzia.. I'm so sorry, I totally forgot about her.. Wow, I sound so great. " He said and chuckled. It took all my strength not to look at him. Oh how I missed his expression everytime he sees my face, how he used to say I looked beautiful, how he used to look into my eyes, and the way his accent sounded when he told me he loved me. Even though he's here now, it feels like he's so far away and I miss him. I miss us.

Wait.. I should'nt think about that now. He called Marzia his grilfriend, I have to ask. "How long have you two been together?" I asked. "As long as I can remember, she's my high school sweetheart. I can't believe I could forget about her, but she was'nt home when I came back a few days ago, she told me she went to visit her parents." I stared at him in silence. This makes no sense! What happened to him? Okay, let's say I've accepted the fact that he does'nt love me anymore, but how can he be together with Marzia again? And he acts like they've always been together, like..

Like I never existed..

"You okay, bro?" His sweet voice interupted my thoughts. "This makes no sense." I said, making him more confused. "I can't play this game anymore, I can't act.." I mumbled. "What are you talking about? Act?" That's when I took a hold of his hands and entertwined them with my own. "Don't you just love how our hands goes together so perfectly like this? It's like they were made to fit together." He looked at our hands as I spoke, sadness written over his features. "I think I have to go back to my house now, before Marzia gets worried."

And before I could protest, he was out the door.


	6. Chapter 5

Cry POV:

I woke up by the sun, shining right into my eyes from the window. Fuck. I forgot to draw the curtains yesterday.

I looked at the time. Eight am.. Fuck it, let's get up and seize the day or something.. I stood up and took one step before I tripped over my playstation. "Fuck!" Why did I put it there?

I walked in to the kitchen and made tea. Everything felt so hopeless now, why did I move to this country? Oh yeah, my husband just had to move here, since he forgot about my existance, and, to make it slighty better, his old girlfriend is now back with him, or more like never left him, and here I am, in the house next door, hoping, waiting, for nothing. It feels more and more hopeless for every day that goes by, and it's been a week now since I've heard from him.. But I see them everyday. They always dine outside in their garden, where the whole neighboorhood can see them laugh and kiss and..

I held my hand against my chest tightly, trying to prevent my heart from breaking more than it already had. It really hurt.

My thoughts got interupted by the phone ringing. I picked up.

"I've got this song stuck in my head, but somehow, I've never heard it, but yet, it's still there.. And it goes like.. Do you remember.. And something september.. Well, I don't know why I'm telling you this, but it's been bugging me for quite a while now.." I could'nt help but laugh a little. "Well, goodmorning to you too, Pewds." He chuckled. "Hey, Ryan. So, do you know the song?" "Maybe.. How about I come over and play it for you?" "Great! Marzia's out on buissness anyways." "Oh, I'll see you soon, then." I hung up with a smile on my lips and hope rising in my stomach. He might remember, he wants to listen to our song!

I got dressed and walked over to his house. When I stood the steps to the front door, my brain gave me an idea. I opened the door quietly without knocking, and I sneaked in to find him standing infront of a mirror, looking at his own reflection. I sneaked up and hugged him from behind. He got suprised at first but smiled when he realised who was hugging him. "It must be great to have such a beautiful view everytime you see a mirror.." I whispered and a blush spread over his cheeks. "Well, let's take off that mask of yours and see if you have the same experiance with mirrors." I watched as his smile tunred into a playful grin and he grabbed my wrist and spun me around before he held me tightly. "No, we're not doing that today." I said, trying to get out of his arms, but he would'nt let go. When I finally got out, I ran towards the sofa like it was my safe spot or something, but he caught up to me and tackled me to the floor, where he pinned me down, holding my arms above my head. "I wanna see your beautiful eyes." He whined. "How do you know they're beautiful if you have'nt seen them?" "Just.. Got this feeling." He said with a deep, more serious voice, and I felt him letting go of one of my wrist, but quickly grabbing it again, holding both of my wrists with one hand now. Then, his free hand went up to my mask. "N-no, Pewds, stop that now, I told you-" "Calm down, Ryan." He said with a calm voice while he started pulling my mask up. I closed my eyes tightly, but he stopped after revealing my mouth, and I felt his warm lips on mine. He let go of my wrists and my hands grabbed his hair

We kept dancing with our mouths until air was needed and we both sat up.

That's when I remembered the real reason I came over to his place. I got my phone out of my pocket. "You meant this song?" I asked before I hit play on my phone and 'September' started playing. His eyes lit up, but he had a look of confusion. "Why do I know the text to this? I really can't recall any memory of listening to it before.." He said and suddenly, his hands flew up to his head and he looked like he was in pain. I quickly paused the song and put my hand on his shoulder, making him look at me. "I'm sorry, just.. Sudden headache or something.." He said and I sighed.

How could he talk like that about our song? This was all too much for me, I can't handle this. Who am I kidding? I'll never get over him like this, and he's already gotten over me..

"I should go.." I said before I stood up and walked to the door. "Wait, did I do something?" Pewds asked but I just shook my head before stepping out in the cold.

Red's POV:

I have'nt heard from Cry in a long while now. The last thing I heard was from Jund, he told me he'll take care of Cry and get him up on his feet again so I would'nt have to come over anymore. But I miss him now..

Fuck it, I'll go over there and see for myself how Cry's doing.

I drove to his house and the first thing I thought of was how cold and dark it looked from the outside, like nobody was home..

I walked up to the door and tried opening it. It was unlocked and the door creaked open. I walked in and closed the door behind me. I sneaked around the quiet house, feeling like a burglar.

"Hello, Red." I jumped up in the air and screamed a little, suprised by Jund's sudden existance. "Oh god, you scared me. The house seemed so empty, I thought nobody was home." He smiled at me in the dark. "I'm here." "Where's Cry?" I asked. "He went to Sweden." He said casually, leaning against the wall. "Why? Wait.. Pewds went to Sweden, right?" "Yeah, he's going after him." "And you let him do that? It could be dangerous, he might end up hurting himself more!" "Yeah, I know. But I tried stopping him. Believe me, I wanted him to stay, now it's all incomplete." "What do you mean, Scott?"

"Well.." He walked around the room. "Alright, I'll tell you, it's annoying to keep it for myself anyways. I erased Pewds memory of Cry." He said and smiled. "WHAT?! How the hell- Oh, and why, why oh why would you do that?!" I screamed at him. He's fucking crazy, why would anyone do that to a friend? Or anyone? "Beacuse I'm tired of him coming home to me, whining about how Pewds hurt him, and after that, he goes back to him anyways! He's stupid for doing that and someone needed to do something about it, so I decided to be the one to do it. I was just about to erase Cry's memory aswell, I even put sleeping pills in his pancakes but he got away before I got him to eat them." "You're so fucking stupid! They've gone back and forth for a while beacuse they were insecure of the whole thing, I think they were scared of their feelings for eachother. But they finally realised how it's all supposed to be and they got married, and you're so stupid for fucking it all up!" "I'm a good friend for doing this!" "No, you're the worst friend ever!"

I was just about to pick up my phone and call Cry to tell him all of this, but Scott grabbed my phone and threw it at the wall. "No, you're coming with me now. You can't keep this information." And before I could think of a reply or even understand what he meant, I felt pain in the back of my head and everything went dark.

I woke up in a strange room. I looked around. No bed or any other furniture. The walls were wooden and the floor was cold and made of stone tiles.

I saw the door and thought of trying the door knob, but I knew it would be locked anyways. So I sat up and let my back rest against the wall.

Only a minute passed by before the door flew open and a few masked men could be seen, but only one entered the room, the others stayed outside and the door closed.

The masked man walked up to me and pulled off his mask. It was Scott. "No suprise there.." I mumbled and he looked at me. "You have to understand the struggle I had to put up with to erase his memory. It took three fucking weeks to take away Cry from his brain, three weeks, Red! That's dumb.." "Maybe that's beacuse you're not supposed to erase love.." I mumbled and he laughed. He sounds evil when he laughs.. "Oh but you should've been there.. The first few times were almost funny.. The way he asked me to stop trying to take away his memory of the 'true love of his life', and the times I showed him the fucking picture of Cry on their wedding day, how disgusted I got everytime he scanned the photo with love in his eyes and described how beautiful he thought his husband was.. But the last time, when it finally worked, I was so happy. And Russ.." "Wait, did you say Russ? Was he a part of this?" "Yeah, he helped me with the whole erasing system and stuff." "May I please speak to him?" I asked, trying to hide my anger. "Nah, not now, we have to erase your memory of this first."

"Wait! I need to ask something.." "Ask whatever." "I know you're not the richest guy and neither are Russ, how did you have afford with all of this?" He looked at me for a while before finally answering. "You probably don't know this, but Pewds used to have a girlfriend in high school, and they were gonna get married.. Well, me and her were good friends and she told me it was all Cry's idea when her and Pewds broke up, and she has money, so she's been offering these money for years now, since she knows I could build something like this, and I finally accepted the money and got it all done. She kept living in their old house meanwhile and I've kept contact with her, she knows all about his memory of Cry disappearing and she's happy, I've heard they're back together now. They're happy." I did'nt believe that last bit at all. "Not as happy as Pewdiecry were." "Ugh, please, don't ever say 'Pewdiecry' again." He said with a disgusted expression. "There's something wrong with you." I spat and he laughed again.

He turned around and was just about to leave the room when- "One last question!" I shouted and he turned back to me. "Yes?" "If they were to talk to each other again, what would happen?" "Nothing really, Felix would see him as a stranger. Unless.." I saw a way out in the corner of his eye. "What?" I had to know, this might save them. "Unless their eyes meet.. This erasing thing is'nt as powerful as we wanted it to be, so unfortunately, he will remember if they look each other in the eyes.. But there's no worrying about that happening if we can get Cry back to this country and make sure Pewds stay in Sweden." That's it! I have to tell Cry, there's still hope!

He turned around again and I felt panic taking a hold of me and I threw myself at him, making him fall to the floor and I quickly pulled out his phone out of his pocket and put it in mine. "Hey, what the..!" He did'nt notice the phone stealing, but he got a little mad at me for making him fall like that. He stood up again, brushing himself off. "If I were'nt about to erase some of your memory, I would kick your ass right now." He said before leaving the room.

And I pressed the call button on Cry's contact as soon as he left.

"Come on Cry, please hurry and pick up.."


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: **

**Helloo, here it is, tha next chapter! Sorry for the delay and stuff with this, there's probably maany grammar issues in this one..**

**I don't know when I'll be done with the next one, since I'm really not in the right mood to write romance stuff right now, my heart feels like it's in a million pieces at the moment. Personal stuff, yada yada..**

**Anyways, I'll post the next one really soon, promise!**

**I love you all so, so much, thanks for reading! **

**- xoxoxoxox **

Cry POV:

I got inside of my own house. Even listening to our song, he can just sit there and act like we never happened..

I felt anger welling up inside of me. Who does he think he is? I know I might not be the ultimate love of his life like he's for me, but I deserve a proper goodbye!

I walked back to his house and walked in without knocking. He sat in the couch, playing some video game. "Ryan? What are you-" "Is it amnesia or something?" "What? No, I have'nt played that game for months, man." I facepalmed. "Not the game, your brain, you." He gave me a look of confusion and I went down on my knees infront of him. "What do you remember? Why were you in Florida?" Pewdie opened his mouth to answer but shut it again, confusion spreading across his face. "I.. Don't remember exactly.. I guess I went there to see my good ol' friend Ken." "Does the name 'Minx' ring a bell for ya?" "Yes, I know her, she's friends with Scott, Red, Snake, Ken and, wait.. You don't know those people anyways so I'm not making any sense to you, am I?" He said with a chuckle but I looked at him dead serious. "Do you remember Minx taking you to a wedding?" I asked and he looked like he was thinking. "You were'nt invited so she brought you as a plus one." I said, watching as he tried going back in his memory. "No.. I don't remember anything like that.."

I stood up and walked to his closet, where I found the suit he was wearing at our own wedding.

So, he packed it but did'nt remember when he used it.

I carried it back to him. The reason I did this was beacuse I remember writing little notes to him about how much I love him or how wonderful he is, and at our wedding, I gave them to him as I said my vows and he put them in the pocket of this suit.

"Go ahead, look through the pockets." I said and he got out note after note, looking at them very confused. I told him to read them as I sat down next to him in the couch. He nodded and picked up one note, but he did'nt come far before he looked like he was in pain again. "I'm sorry, but I get that headache again when I look at these." And at that moment, I just wanted to rip off my mask, put on 'September' and read the notes for him outloud, some headache that would give him, huh..

"Okay, hand me those back then so I can put it back.." I mumbled and got the notes back. I put them in his suit pocket again and started carrying it back to his room, not noticing one little note falling out, softly landing on the ground.

It was first when I came back into the livingroom when I noticed. "Is that..?" "One of the notes fell out when you took it back.." Pewds answered without looking away from the little note he was holding. "Pewdiecry amount.. What's that..?" He asked and I took the note away from him so I could read it myself. '_I love you Pewdiecry amount, now, always, and forever.' _I sighed. "I guess you would'nt understand these kind of things.." I can't believe I just said that to him! The man who made me into this goofy, lovey dovey kind of guy, who got me to write these kind of things..

I looked at him, his eyes were turned back to the tv and he unpaused the game.

Fuck, I was so inlove with him.. We were so inlove.. I can't believe all of this.. What happened? I looked up and whispered to god, praying that this was just a wicked, terrible dream, I prayed I was gonna wake up in the morning in our bed, look at my right and find my mr right, sleeping peacefully, breathing in and out, dreaming about us..

*Flashback*

_I woke up, realising what day it was. It had just been our wedding day. I was married to Felix! _

_I got out of bed and walked in to the bathroom. Finally! I'm married to the love of my life, it's like I've won the game called 'life'! Oh he's so beautiful, I have to see him, now, right away!_

_I walked back into the bedroom, but to my suprise, he was'nt on the bed.. Maybe he woke up and went to have something to eat.. _

_Some couples decide on living in hotels when they get married, like me and Kevin did, but me and Pewds decided to stay at our house instead, it's much easier that way._

_I walked around the house, but he was nowhere to be found.. Before I let worry carry me away, I went to the guestroom, where Minx were staying over. I knocked lightly on the door before entering and got greeted by Minx, sitting on the edge of her bed, already dressed and everything, she was just finishing her hair, holding a tiny mirror infront of her. "Hey, Minx. Have you seen Felix?" She looked at me with slight confusion. "No, not since last night, why? Lost your husband already?" She teased. "Well shoot, he's gotta be here somewhere around.. Maybe he's gone away with Ken on something.." "I'm sure he'll show up any minute." She said with a smile and I nodded before closing the door._

_Where were he..? We have to start packing soon so we can leave for the honeymoon.. _

*End of flashback*

I walked to the couch and sat down beside him. Normally, I would pick up a console and join him in the game, but I did'nt feel like it. I sat as close to him as possible, and sneaked myself into his embrace. He paused the game and rested my head lightly on his lap. I looked up into his beautiful blue eyes.

I was so close to him, yet so far away..

It hurt, and I had to stand up again.

"Sorry, I.. I'll go." "Yeah sure, and then you'll come back a few minutes later anyways." He said with a chuckle. "What? No. You know what? Maybe I should'nt come back at all. Since you have Marzia, I'm not needed here and I'll only hurt myself by doing all of this." I don't know where my words came from.. I guess it was my heart, wanting me to actually move on from him now.

"Oh come on, don't gice me that now! I have to be with her, she'll give me a safe future and my parents love her, it's none of your business anyways, I can't help that you fell for me! You and I are just having fun." The words hurt like a knife.. "You're not Pewds.." I said weakly before letting myself out of the house owned by someone I used to love with my whole being.

I went back to my house, and as soon as I got in, tears started streaming down my face, and I just let it pour down.

I looked out the window and watched as tiny raindrops fell down, one after one, becoming heavier and heavier, until it was pouring down almost like a storm. And I smiled. It was like the sky was crying with me.

I sat by the window for what felt like days, but could only have been about two hours. After a while, a car came driving and parked at Pewds driveway, and the brunette girlfriend of his ran out of it and hurried inside, trying to avoid the rain.

Suddenly, my phone started ringing. I pulled it up and looked at the caller-id. 'Scott', No, I don't want to talk to him now, what is he thinking? I put my phone on the table in the living room and went to the kitchen to make some tea.

But my phone would'nt stop ringing, and I got annoyed by it, but at the same time, my curiousity wanted me to answer. So I did. I picked up the phone and hit answer.

"Cry?" Red's voice suprised me. "Yeah, hi Red, what's up?" "Thank god you're finally answering, there's little time, listen, Scott's the reason to everything happening with Felix-" "It's okay Red, I don't care about Felix anymore, I went here to Sweden to find him and make him fall for me again, but he's moved on and there's no use, I'm okay." "Shut up! This is serious, he erased Felix's memory and he wanted to do the same to you when he came back, and now he's got me captive, he's about to erase my memory too, Cry!" It was too much info at the same time for me. "Oh my god, Hang in there, Red! I'll come and get you, I can track this phone!" "But wait, Cry! Don't worry about me, he'll only erase my memory of this information I'm telling you now, you have to take off your mask and show your face to Pewds!" "What? Why? I thought you said he does'nt remember-" "Scott told me the only thing that can make him remember is your eyes meeting! You have to make him remember, Cry! Do it, go! I'll be here." She said and hung up before I could reply. I have to get his memory back.


	8. Chapter 7

My hands flew to the back of my head and I untied my mask, I let it fall to the floor as I rushed out into the rain.

I walked towards Pewdie's house, but stopped when the door opened.

"But it's raining, Marzia! Can't we eat in here?" "No, Felix! We're eating at a fancy restaurant tonight, it's really important for me and you love me so you'll do it, pleease?" He chuckled at her argument. "Alright, I'll just get my wallet." I watched as he walked back into the house and Marzia stepped out in the rain, holding an umbrella above her head.

That's when she noticed me, soaked in the rain. "If it is'nt Cry.." She said with a scary tone, taking a few steps closer to me. "It is true.. Those eyes of yours are really something special." She spoke with a scary fake smile aswell. "I know what you're planning, but you're too late, and you should go now, before Felix sees that ugly face of yours. Go!" And even though I wanted to stay and fight her, I felt like it was'nt right.. They love eachother now and who am I to be in their way.. What Red said about our eyes meeting.. That sound like some bullcrap to me..

So I turned around and heard the sound of her heels walking back to their car, opening the car door and closing it again.

And just when I was about to walk back..

"Ryan?" I froze as the swedish accent said my 'name'. And I turned around, looking at the ground. "Where's your mask?" I did'nt answer him. I heard footsteps towards me and a hand lightly touch my shoulder. "Hey, Ry, I'm sorry about before, I hope we can still be friends and-" That's when I looked up, right into his eyes.

Pewds POV:

Oh my god.. Cry..

I suddenly got flashes of memories, it all came back to me as we looked eachother right in the eyes. "C-cry..?" I said and watched as a tear rolled down his face, mixing with the raindrops falling around us. "Yeah.." He answered weakly and I captured him in my arms. "Oh Pewds, I missed you.." He whispered. "I'm so sorry, Cry.. For everything that happened, Jund made me forget all about you, and you have no idea how-" "I know, Pewds, I know.." He pulled away from me a little so he could look into my eyes again. "I.. I thought you did'nt love me anymore and that's why you went away, so I pretended to be Ryan, beacuse you know what? I can't live without you.." I felt so guilty. He had to go through that? And.. Oh.. Oh my god, he woke up the day after our wedding, alone!

I quickly went down on my knees and looked up at Cry. "Cry, you have to listen really carefully now, and remember this. I love you. Only you. With all my heart. Infact, I love you with all my being, and I will never, ever stop loving you, no matter what happens. You're my one and only true love. My soulmate." He smiled at this and new tears came flooding. "I love you too, Pewds." He said and pulled me up on my feet again so he could kiss me.

After a while, we broke the kiss and I looked at him. "I can't believe how beautiful you are.." I whispered and he hugged me tightly. "Oh believe me, you're just as beautiful." He said into my chest and we both giggled.

Suddenly, a voice was heard and I let go of Cry to look at the person behind me. "Why?" It was Marzia. "Why could'nt you just let him be so he could be happy with me?" She asked, looking at Cry. I let my eyes wander to him aswell and I could see his expression change as he was thinking. "Love. That's what it is, and some people do everything for love. I happen to be one of those people. And you're just mean. You're practically making him have a relationship with you." Her eyes went back to me when Cry was finished. "But.. You love me, don't you?" She took a step closer. "I think I used too, but.. It was never real." As the words left my lips, I could see her hand go up to her chest and it looked like she was trying to prevent her heart from breaking. "How can you say something like that? To me?" "You and me both know it's true, Marzia, but you keep fighting the truth. You're holding on to something you believe is right, but when you'll find that real true love of yours, you'll see it the way I see it. I'm not your true love." Her hand fell down to her side again and she sighed. "But.. I spent so many years and money on this, us!" "Wait.. Money?" I heard Cry say and I got curious for the answer.

Marzia looked like she regreted her words but sighed once again before she spoke. "I'll tell you, but can we talk about this inside? The rain it ruining my hair!" Both me and Cry burst out in laughter. Even in these moments she cares for her hair..

So we walked back to my house, all three, and sat down in my couch as we came in.

"Okay, here's the thing.."

*Marzia's story Flashback*

_"So.. I know this might come as a surprise to you, but I'm leaving Sweden. I'm going to live in Florida for awhile. A friend offered me to come stay with him, but I've decided to rent a place of my own instead.. Anyways, I'm sorry, I know you want a family and all that stuff, but I can't give you that at the moment, I need to be happy first and live my life." I could'nt find words as he was done explaining, and I did'nt even move when he rushed out with a suitcase in his hand._

_He was gone. _

_And it's all beacuse of that damned friend of his._

_And so, the weeks passed and I had to know who it was, so I started calling different people I knew he were friends with. But nobody seemed to understand what I was talking about, until.._

_"Hello? Is this Scott?" "Yes, and you are..?" "Marzia. I'm Felix old girlfriend. You know Felix, right?" "Yes. Well.. No, not so much, but we have a few mutual friends." "Great. Could you.. Tell me some of those names?" "I guess.. I know he came here beacuse of my best bud Cry.." Cry.. I recognized that name. ".. And then there's Ken, Red, Minx-" "Oh.. Thanks, I got the name I was looking for.. Hey, Scott?" "Yeah?" "Is he happy?" It was quiet for a long while. "Yes. I'm sorry." Something felt really odd with the way he said that, I thought as we said goodbye and hung up. _

_And the words kept spinning in my head that night, keeping me awake. _

_He would'nt say he's sorry unless.._

_Felix fell inlove again._

_So, the following day, I called him again. _

_"Is he involved with someone?" "Please, Marzia, I don't wanna be the one to tell you everything and-" "So he's inlove. With who?" "I can't tell you." "Pleease." "But.. Okay, I'll tell you, but be ready for a surprise." "Just tell me who it is, I can take surprises." "Okay, here goes.. You know that guy who told him to move here?" "Cry?" "Felix kept close to Cry. Maybe a little too close, since they're.. Well.. I think they're actually inlove." "WHAT? He's not gay!" "I told you it would come as a surprise!" And I don't know why, but I found myself laughing for the first time in a long while, and it felt lovely. _

_We kept contact, me and Scott, or Jund as he's called. He kept updating me on the Pewdiecry relationship, and other stuff, and before I knew it, he'd become one of my best friends, and we shared everything through phone calls and Skyping._

_But one day, I recieved a different phone call from him, he told me Cry came to his place, heartbroken. He told Jund about Felix cheating on him with their friend Ken, and Cry broke their relationship. _

_I felt bad for Cry, even though I hated him. He was the man who made my Felix move, but he was also a man with a heart as broken as mine. _

_So I realised who the source of the whole problem was. Felix. _

_I told Jund and he agreed. We wanted to split them up forever. _

_And it all seemed to go according to plan, Cry found another guy and they were going to get married, Jund even put me on facetime during the wedding, but I kept quiet so nobody would know I were there. _

_After the wedding, me and Jund were both happy and I hung up with a smile on my face that lasted during the entire night. _

_Until the morning when I woke up to messages and missed phone calls from Scott. I called him back. _

_"Marzia, you won't believe this.." "What happened?" "Yesterday, everyone followed the married couple to the elevator, and just when the doors were about to close, Cry's husband, Kevin, left the elevator to say goodbye to a few people, and I watched as a certain blonde stepped into the elevator instead." "No.. Please tell me Felix was'nt invited to the wedding." "He was'nt. He got in as a plus one. Oh, I guess.. Maybe that was kinda my fault.." I felt like punching something. "But what happened after that?" "I went up aswell and I watched them get into the same room and the door closed. I sat outside and waited for Felix to come out, but the door stayed shut. And to make it worse, the elevator doors opened again and Kevin arrived. He dug his pockets and realized he'd lost his keycard. I felt sorry for him as I watched him bang on the door, so I nudged him and took him back down to the hotelbar for a drink. And man did he drink, shot after shot, until he could'nt stand on his feet anymore and I asked the people in the lobby if there was any rooms avaliable. Unfortunately, everything was booked, but not the ballroom. So I took him there, but I told him to forget me, I made him think I worked at the hotel and he was alone." "Why?" "I did'nt want to risk Cry finding out." "But then what? Did Cry leave with Felix or..?" "Nope. I went home after leaving Kevin in the ballroom, and I came back this morning, right in time to see Kevin and Cry jump into a cab with suitcases in their hands. Everything might be okay now, but.." _

_Silence._

_"But what?" I asked and heard him sigh. "I've got this feeling.. I think Felix and Cry might get back together.." "We have to do something to stop that, then." "Yes, and I've got a plan. But we need money for it.." "I've got money." "Good.. I'll keep you updated, if this relationship between Kevin and Cry works out, we won't need the plan, but if Cry goes back to Felix.." "What's the plan?" "I'll tell you if Pewdiecry comes back." _

*End of Marzia flashback*


	9. Chapter 8

Pewds POV:

"And let me guess, 'the plan' was to erase my memory of Cry." Marzia looked at me with sad eyes. "Yeah.. He were the brains and I payed for it.." "But.. What happened next? What made you decide on erasing the day after our wedding?" Cry wanted more of the story. "Well.. We felt like that was the perfect day to do it, and, we even booked a ticket to Sweden for Felix the day after our kidnapping, but it turned out we needed more time.. You just would'nt let go of your memory of Cry. But finally, after three weeks, my phone rang and it was Jund, telling me Pewdie were back in Sweden, with no memory of Cry. But Scott also told me to hurry up and get to Felix before Cry did, since you went to Sweden aswell. The annoying thing in my case here were that I'd actually went to stay with my parents for a while, since the house felt so empty. And when I finally got back, you were there." She said and pointed at Cry with disgust.

"I tink it's time for you to let go of everything and let us be happy, Marzia." I said, stood up and took Cry's hand, prepared to leave. "Oh come on, I know you still love me." "What? Why would you think that?" "The day you left Cry after his wedding. You were ready to come home, back to Sweden, I know this since Jund saw you. You came to the airport, bought a ticket and just when you were about to go, someone called you." I looked at Marzia, and let my eyes wander to Cry. It was true. I was ready to give it all up, I was ready to start a family with Marzia. "Wait.. Was it when I called you from Hawaii?" Cry asked and I nodded.

"So.. Let's say if I never called you, would you be back here in Sweden with her as your wife by now?" I looked at the ground. "I'm not sure.." "And you two could've had atleast one child aswell.. Great.. I ruined your future and everything." Cry looked so filled with guilt as he spoke and I was just about to tell him he was wrong when Marzia opened her mouth. "Yes you did."

I really wanted to slap her over the face.

"I'm sorry." Cry spat and drew his hand back, away from me, before he turned around and walked to the door.

"No, wait Cry! She's lying!" "But you do love her! And she can give you a family, I.. I can't do that." "But you can't leave now, we need each other!" I ran up to him and catched his wrist right when he was about to open the front door.

"No. I've survived three weeks, and I know I.. I can do a lifetime without you. Plus, how strong can this love be anyways if you could forget all about it?" And before I knew it, he was out the door, and Marzia wrapped her arms around me, whispering into my ear to let him go, everything will get better now.

But I did'nt want all that, forgetting him again and moving on. No.

I missed him everyday, even though I could'nt remember him, my heart missed him.

So I pulled away from Marzia. "I'm not inlove with you. I stayed with you for the future family we could have, not beacuse of love." And with that, I stepped out in the rain and rushed over to Cry's house.

I banged on the door several times but with no response, so I decided to try to see if the door was unlocked.

It was.

I walked in, feeling a cold breeze of emptyness coming from the dark house. I saw his mask lying on the floor, and I picked it up.

I can't believe he made up a new identity just so he could be with me again..

I kept walking around in the house, fear taking over more and more after looking through every room.

Where could he be?

I went to my car and started driving around.

Let's see here.. What does he usually do when we fight?

He goes to a friend! But.. All his friends lives in Florida.. So, in order to get to his friends, he has to..

Go back to Florida.

I sped up, headed for the airport. If he's going back there, I'm coming with him! He's my husband after all.

I ran into the airport and let my eyes search around for my beloved brunette. I ran into people and almost made a girl fall in the process, but my eyes finally rested on my goal. There he was. Seated on a bench, probably waiting for his plane, and tearstains over his cheeks. I walked over to him, watching as his eyes kept focusing on the ground, trying to hold back tears.

I finally reached him and sat down next to him. He looked up at me and quickly dried his face with the back of his sleeve. "I hope you bought two tickets, since you're not planning on leaving without me, right?"

'Original' POV:

Cry looked down at the floor again, and left Pewdie wondering on how to solve this. "Listen, Cry-" "Do you know how it feels to be alone?" Cry's words surprised Pewdie and he kept quiet so the brunette would continue. "I've woken up alone after the day of my wedding twice now, and it makes me think.. am I really that lonely? Am I so miserable I can't even make a marriage work?" "You? Lonely? Would a lonely person get married twice? Would a lonely person have two houses in two different countries? Would a lonely person have a husband who would do this.." Pewdie went down on one knee as he finished his sentence.

"Cry, do you want to marry me again?" Cry chuckled. "Fuck no." "Wha-" "That would be ridiculous, Pewds. I don't want to do all of that big expensive wedding shit again, I've done it twice already!" "I could go for it again.. I wanna remarry you everyday." Cry chuckled again and pulled up Pewdie in for a hug. "You'd get sick of it after a while." They both laughed at this, standing in the middle of the airport.

"So.. Can I come with you so we can finally go home?" Pewdie asked carefully and watched as Cry's smile faded. "No.." "Why not?" Cry sighed and sat down again. "Do you even know why I stormed out from your house before?" Pewdie thought about the question as he sat down next to Cry. "Well.. I guess it was beacuse you think I love Marzia and need to be with her instead of you?" "Well.. No, not exactly.." Felix was surprised by the answer. "What was it, then?" "The part where you should be with her, is right.." He paused and looked away. "..and that's all you need to know." "No, Cry, tell me why you stormed out?" Cry kept his eyes focused on something in the distance. "No, you're losing time here, go home to her now." "This is ridiculous.. No, Cry, I will not return to her, that is no longer my home." "Where is your home exactly, Pewds? In florida? I haven't seen you there in a while so I wouldn't think so." "No.. My home is wherever you are." That hit Cry right in the chest and his eyes flew back to Pewds. "Stop saying those things, Pewds.." He spoke sharply as he stood up and started walking away, but Pewdie grabbed his wrist to stop him. "Why did you storm out?" "Go home to her! Leave me!" "Why did you storm out, Cry?" "Let go!" "Just tell me why! Why, Cry, why, why, why, why?!"

"Fine!" He shouted loud enough for the whole airport to hear, and people gave them wierd looks.

"Fine.. It was beacuse I don't deserve you, okay?" Cry said quietly as he got out of Pewdie's grip. "No, it's not okay, I need details here. Why would'nt you 'deserve' me?" "Beacuse she waited for you this entire time, Pewds! She's been living under the same roof, your roof, living by the hope that you would one day walk in and start a family with her. Do you know how guilty that makes me feel? She even spent alot of money, just to get you back!" "But that should'nt make you feel bad, it's not your fault. She could'nt move on but she has to, it's been going on for too long now anyways. And she puts these stupid thoughts into your head.. It makes me so angry.." "No, shut up! I understand how she feels, I understand how she could wait for you.. You're like a drug, that both me and her needs, and she waited the longest for you so it's only fair if-" "No! That wouldn't be fair, since I love you, not her. That's the difference, I love my husband and that's whom I want to spend the rest of my life with."

Cry couldn't stop the smile that crept up on his lips.

He leaned closer to Pewds and lightly touched Pewdie's lips with his own.

They pulled apart again and Pewdie had a huge grin on his lips. "Can we go home now?" "I guess.. Yes." Pewdie's smile got even bigger when Cry said those words, and he pulled in the slightly shorter male for a hug he could'nt escape. Nor did he want to. "This is where I want you to be, here in my arms." Pewdie whispered and Cry smiled into his chest. This was exactly where he wanted to be aswell.

Cry's POV:

We got off the plane, and I took a deep breath with a big smile. We were finally back in Florida. I felt two arms wrap around me from behind and I exhaled happily. "You look so happy, I love seeing you like this." Oh how I love his cute swedish accent. "We're finally home, of course I'm happy!" That's when remembered...

"Red!" I quickly got out of Pewdie's arms so I could turn around and look at him. "We have to go and save Red!" "What? Is she in danger?" Oh.. Right.. I never told him.. "Yes! Jund got her captive and.. Oh fuck, we're probably too late already!" I started running towards the exit of the airport with a confused Felix following. "Cry! Wait! Tell me what's going on!"

I saw my car, it stood parked at the same place I left it, with, what looked like, a million parking tickets on the front.

"Damn, Cry! Did you drive here? How stupid-" "Shut up, I'll pay that later. We have to get to my house now so I can track her." I stepped in to the car and waited for Pewds to take a seat before I drove off, heading home.

"Track her? How?" "Well, you see.. I used to have a friend with really big drinking problems, but he always brought his phone with him, so I bought a tracking device and if he where to ever get into any danger, I could just track him down and go get him." "Wow, Cry.. You're way too nice for some people." "I tried the same when you disappeared, but it only led me to a trashcan, where I found your phone. I guess Jund threw it away." "That bastard! He owes me money for that shit!" I could'nt help but laugh at this.

We finally reached my home and I ran inside. I ran into my room and started tracking Jund's phone. Pewds came into the room aswell and laid down on the bed. "Oh I've missed this bed.." He grabbed a pillow and hugged it tightly. "It smells like Cry.." He mumbled lovingly and I had a hard time focusing on the tracking. I just wanted to throw myself into that bed with him and-

My thoughts were interupted by the device beeping, indicating it had found something.

A map showed on the screen and a red little arrow pointed at Jund's location. It was'nt far from here.

I walked to the door and turned back to Pewds, who were still lying on the bed with closed eyes, hugging the pillow tightly and a big smile on his face. Maybe I should let him stay here.. It could be dangerous to bring him back there.. But..

I don't want to risk leaving him, ever again..

"Pewds?" I whispered and his eyes opened slowly. "Mm?" He seemed tired. "Should I go on this saving-Red-thingey alone, or would you like to join?" He quickly got up and pulled me in for a hug. "I'm not letting my husband go on this alone, of course I'll join you!" I pulled away, against my will. "Good, let's go, then." I turned around and started walking towards the front door.

"I love you." Pewds said quietly behind me and I turned around to face him. "I love you, too." He smiled at this and we walked out to the car together.

**A/N:**

**Oh, hi! Hellooo, hey!**

**Listen, I'm sorry for the non-update, this is just typical me, combined with the fact that it's summer and I ain't got much of freetime on ma hands.**

**I just realized, I'm listening to Bob Dylan.**

**...**

**Well, great, good.**

**Oh, and just so you know, the bad guys in this story, like Jund and Marzia, I have nothing against them in real life, I adore both of them and I would be soo depressed if Pewds and Marzia were to break up, that.. Can't happen! **

**Goddammit, ppl texting me, I forgot what I was going to write!**

**Oh, yes, now I remember!**

**This is kinda depresseing, but I'm actually writing on the story right now and it's getting close to the end, which makes me really sad. Like extremely.**

**But, it's not ogre just yet, so don't worry about it!**

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**I love y'all!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	10. Chapter 9, LAST CHAPTER

**A/N: **

**Omagesh, look, last chapter! Enjoy!**

**xoxo**

Red's POV:

I woke up once again, in the small, dark, depressing room.

Wait..

Has he.. Deleted my memory yet?

I facepalmed as the thought went through my mind. Ofcourse he hasn't! I wouldn't remember it if he'd already done it.

I pushed myself up on weak legs. My hand went to my pocket to see if Jund's phone were still there.

Gone.

"Fuck." I swore under my breath as I walked up to the door.

"Hey! I'm awake now, shouldn't you guys, like, run in here and beat me up or something?!" I shouted with irony and in just a few sec, the door opened and a man with a robbery mask entered and closed the door behind him.

"Who are you?" He looked familiar somehow..

His hand went up to his mask and he removed it, making me gasp by surprise.

"Russ?"

He walked past me to a chair in the corner of the room. That chair wasn't there before..

He stepped up on the chair and put a sticker over the surveillance camera. "There. Now we can speak." He stepped down from the chair and walked up to me. My heart sped up a bit.

"You.. You came here to save me?" I asked, feeling like a fuckin' princess or something.

But I didn't get the reaction I was looking for. I saw guilt spread across his features and I tipped my head to the side in confusion. "Red, I'm.. That's not the reason I'm in this building.." This made me even more confused and my heart turned to ice and broke a little. He noticed this and hurried to repair his words. "No, no, that's not what I meant! I am here to rescue you, but.. It's kinda my fault you're here.." "What do you mean? Did you tell Jund to captivate me..?" "No, I.. I'm one of the creators of this whole thing.."

I did'nt want to believe him.

"Wait.. So you're telling me, you helped him erasing Pewds memory of Cry?" He looked at the ground and nodded. "S-sorry-" I raised my hand and hit him before he could say anything else. "And now you're telling me this beacuse you're going to erase my memory aswell in a few sec, right?" "No, Red, please stop being mad at me! Jund made me do it, and I feel terrible, so I'm willing to do anything to fix it! That's why I'm here. I'm here to save you, so we can save pewdiecry together." I looked at him, annoyed by his childish way of seeing things, but I decided to go with it.

"Fine, what's your plan?" His face lit up as I agreed on escaping with him and he told me what we were going to do next.

He opened the door and asked me if I was ready to go.

"Wait.." I mumbled and he looked questionly at me. "If I were to be the first person here, instead of Pewds, do you think you would have.. Nevermind, let's go." I saw him swallow hard before opening his mouth. "No. I couldn't bring myself to erase your memory aswell. I guess that's why I decided on helping Pewds now, I realized how Cry must feel, knowing that the person you love would get their memory erased. I couldn't.. I'm so sorry." "Hey, save the speech for the ones you owe it to." He nodded and turned to exit the door, with me following.

We walked through a dark corridor and all I could think of was his last words in that room.

"Love?" He stopped in his tracks as my voice hit him. "The person you love.." He turned around to look at me. "The person I love." He paused and took a deep breath. "I love you, Red." I have never felt so happy. It felt like my whole being was smiling brightly. "I love you, too." I said before I took another step closer and kissed him.

But we couldn't waste time on this, both of us knew this.

He entertwined our hands and we hurried out of the building.

And just when we were about to enter his car..

"Hey! Over here!" My eyes scanned around to find the source of that voice. I recognized it..

"Cry.." I heard Russ mumble and I looked at the person he was looking at, who was currently waving to us. "Cry!" I shouted of happiness and ran over to him. He streched out his arms and catched me in a hug as I ran right into him, making him stumble back a few steps. "Ow! Hi Red!" I snuggled into his neck and embraced his smell, enjoying the warmth radicating from him, and his lovely voice.

"Hey, that's my husband! Hands off!" Pewds grabbed my arm and separated us. Both me and Cry burst out laughing at this. "Oh come on, Pewds! He's like a brother to me, plus, I have my own guy." I looked back at Russ, who were still standing by his car. "Russ! Get your ass over here!" I shouted and he started walking slowly towards us, looking nervous. I looked back at the couple infront of me, and smiled, as I saw Pewds holding his arms around Cry, whispering something into his ear, making the brunette giggle. "You guys.. So adorbs.." They looked up at me with smiles on their faces. "Cry.. I haven't seen you smile like that in soo long. God, I've missed it." "And I hope you missed me." Pewds said as he flipped back his hair. I giggled. "Of course I missed you, Pewds!" I finished my sentance with a hug from him. By the time we let go, Russ stood by my side. "Hey, guys.." He looked so filled with guilt, Ifelt bad for him. "Hey, pal!" Cry said happily and embraced him with a big hug.

Oh.. That's right.. He doesn't know what Russ did..

"So, you managed to rescue Red before us." Cry said with a smile. "Maybe you should tell them, Russ." He looked at me with anger as I suggested that. "Well, now I have to." He turned to Pewds and Cry, who both looked very confused. "I'm really sorry, but.. I helped Scott to erase Pewdie's memory. I feel so bad about it, and I regret everything!" I watched as the couple infront of him looked at eachother, then back at him. "We understand." They said this in a union, and I watched as reilef washed over Russ. "So you're not mad?" They shook their heads, acting like they were on person. "Now, can you do this one thing for us?" Cry asked and Russ nodded with a hopeful smile. "Tell us where the fuck that jerk Jund is hiding!" I jumped back a little at his outburst, but Russ nodded and walked with them back to the building.

"What about mee?" I shouted after them and Russ told me to stay by the car.

Cry's POV:

We walked through the dark corridors of the building and I squeezed Pewds hand tightly with my own, trying to hold in the anger boiling inside of me.

I looked at Pewds while we walked. He looked so serious and deep in thought. Goddamn Jund. Beacuse of him, I had to spend months without my beloved Swede.

He looked so beautiful, even when it's dark, he shines, like there's some kind of light around him, making him glow.

I got lost in the beauty of my husband and woke up from it when we had stopped and I walked right into Russ. He looked back at me. "We're here." He spoke with a low voice. I looked up and saw a big red door infront of us. Probably Jund's hideout. "You should go back to Red, we can handle this." I watched as Felix gave him the orders and Russ nodded and wished us luck before hurrying back to where we came from.

I looked at Pewds. "Listen, it might get crazy in there-" "It's okay, Cry, you don't have to do anything, I can fight my own battles." He gave me a reassuring smile. "No, Pewds, I were about to tell you.. I can turn into.. Mad Cry." He looked like he was trying to hold back a laugh. "Mad Cry..?" "It's no joke, Pewds. And if I do, you have to stay back." "But.. What is 'Mad Cry'?" "I can't really explain it, I've had it since I was a kid and.. Let's talk about this some other time." He nodded and we opened the door together and my eyes immediately scanned the room.

That's when I saw him. Sitting in a big chair, reading some book. When he looked up, I felt it.

Mad Cry.

Pewdie's POV:

We opened the door and were met with Scott, relaxing in a big chair with a book in his hands. Behind him were a few tv screens with videos of different places in the building. I looked at him, who raised his eyes to Cry, making my eyes travel to Cry aswell.

I felt fear build up inside of me as I saw my husband. His iris were red and his pupils were blown wide, whilst he had a crooked smile on his lips, and I don't know if it was only my imagination, but his hair looked darker and messier.

And when he spoke..

His voice..

He sounded like a mix between a gentleman and a killer. That's probably the best way I can explain it it..

"Jund. You little motherfucker, here you are. Hiding in this big room with your big chair and stupid book, watching every move of your captives." He walked past Jund, even the way he walked, he was way quicker and filled with confidence, showing it in every step. I jumped up in the air as he punched the tv screens behind Jund, that were showing what the surveillance camera saw, and the sound of glass hitting the floor echoed through the room, it was a terrible sound.

"Cry.."

He couldn't hear me.

He turned to Jund, who looked small and terrified in his big chair.

"Do you remember our little talk, the night of my wedding, huh, Jund? You told me I was going to thank you for this."

He picked up Scott, and threw him into the wall on the other side of the room, and in only seconds, Cry stood above him, lifting his head up by pulling his hair.

"But I don't think this is graditude I'm feeling, old friend."

"Cry..! S-stop.." I tried speaking again, but to no avail.

"Do you realize you're messing with peoples lifes?" Cry asked before punching Scott across his face.

"Do you realize you're messing with love, real true love?" He punched again, and Jund struggled to prevent it from happening again.

"Cry! Stop it, please! Listen, I.. I got payed and.. I'm sorry, I didn't mean any of it!" Cry didn't even listen to the beaten man, instead, he pulled him up on his feet and punched him down into the ground again, and he kept punching.

"You were my friend! It was your fault he went missing, and you smiled at me, you told me everything would be okay when you were the one who made this mess!" He kept punching, not even giving Jund a chance to talk.

What scared me the most were when Cry picked him up once again, but this time, he held a tight grip around Jund's throat and held him up in the air so his feet couldn't reach the ground, and Jund started gasping for air.

He was strangeling him and I panicked.

"CRY! FOR FUCK'S SAKE, STOP IT! YOU'RE KILLING HIM!" This time, Cry looked up at me.

And as I watched him look at me, his iris turned back to it's normal cobalt blue color, his pupils got it's normal size, and his whole expression turned into worry and fear as he looked up at the man above him.

He was back, and were now realizing what he was doing.

"Oh no.." He let go of Jund, who fell to the floor, coughing, and Cry kept backing away from his victim until he hit the wall and let his back slide down against it while he burried his head in his bloody hands.

I carefully walked up to Jund. His face was covered in blood and he was barely consious. 'Atleast he's alive' my brain told me and I took a quick glimpse at the wall Cry threw him into. It had a huge crack in it now. Goddammit, Cry..

My eyes fell on my broken husband and I walked up to him. "Cry..?" His hands fell to his sides and he looked at me, with blood smeared over his face. "I'm.. A monster Pewds." "Well.. Yeah, but.." I sat down beside him and put my arms around him before whispering into his ear:

"In that case, you're _my_ monster."

I watched him smile slightly at this. "But.. Jund.. I can't believe I let myself do this to him.." "Yeah.. I had something else in mind, like talking, but this works fine, too." Cry chuckled at my words and stood up. He walked to Jund and sat down on his knees infront of his former best friend.

"Jund..? Hey, I'm sorry for.. This.. Well, look at the bright side, now you finally get what I meant when I told you those stories from my childhood." And by my surprise, I saw a faint smile on Junds lips. "Y-yeah, I guess so.." He spoke weakly and started coughing as he did so.

"Hey, buddy, we all make mistakes, and I want you to apologize to my husband and me, so we can all forgive and move on, right?" He looked back at me, who just gave him a confused nod.

"Hey, Pewds.. I'm really sorry about all that. Marzia payed me, and I got lost in all the money, plus.. I think I'm inlove with her.." He coughed again as he finished his sentence. "Oh, really?" I asnwered and chuckled at the thought of the two of them together.

"Hey.. It looks like all of this happened only beacuse of love." Cry said and we all burst out laughing. "So deep, Cry." He crossed his arms and gave me an angry look. "It's true! Fuck you, guys.."

Cry looked around the room. "Wow.." He looked back at his hands. "Shit! I've got shards of glass in my hands!" I ran to him as soon as the word 'shards' left his lips, and I fell down on my knees to get in the same level as him. I took his hands and saw the pieces of glass stuck in them, with blood dripping from the wounds, mixing with the blood from Jund.

"Fuck.. We have to get both of you to a hospital, quickly." I tried to speak calmly, even though I was freaking out on the inside. "Don't worry about it, though, it's only pieces of glass, Pewds." I knew this, but.. I don't want anything to hurt him, whatever it is.

I looked back at Jund, who suddenly looked even more pale than before, and his eyes rolled and he was gone.

I panicked. Again.

"OMG! Is he dead?!" I stood up and grabbed my hair, unsure how I would handle this.

What surprised me was when Cry started laughing.

I turned to him. "What the hell are you laughing about?!" He gave me a smirk. "He just fainted, Jund does that when he sees blood. It's hilarious." I sighed of relief. "Really? Omg, that.. Scared the shit out of me.. But.. Do you think he'll wake up so we don't have to carry him out?" "If we wake him up, he'll only fade again." "And your hands are hurt, which means that I have to carry him, then.." Cry nodded and I sighed again, before picking up Jund.

He wasn't as heavy as I thought he would be..

We started walking out of the building.

We walked through the corridors again, and I looked at the blooded man in my arms. I've never seen him this upclose before, and I took the chance to do it now. Sure, his features would look better without the blood and bruises, but he's a good looking guy, with nice dark brown hair. I realized I'd been staring for too long at Jund's face, and I looked back at Cry. He looked a bit pissed off.

"Hey, what's with you?" I asked him and he looked away. "Oh, let me guess, you were so taken by Jund's beauty so you didn't hear what I just said?" I felt guilty as the words of my husband hit me. "No, Cry, I wasn't taken by his beauty or anything, I was thinking of all the blood and bruises he's got in his face." But the thought about him being a good looking guy did strike me..

'Of course I can't tell _him _that, though..' My thoughts told me as I looked at Cry. He crossed him arms and kept quiet.

Goddammit.

Why did I have to stare at Jund like that?

I looked up to see the light coming from the exit. Soon there, phew.

I looked at Jund again, and I don't know if it only was my mind playing tricks on me, or.. Was he smiling?

I decided to look up again. Can't risk getting blamed for staring at him again.

We finally got to the car and Cry opened the door and I put Jund in the backseat. And Cry was just about to jump in aswell when I stopped him.

"Don't be mad at me, please.." I said whilst trying to do puppy eyes. "I'm not mad. Let's just get to the hospital." He said this with a straight face, eyes locked on something behind me.

It reminded me of when he wore that mask.. It was like the same expression..

But I didn't feel like arguing, since I wanted us to get to the hospital to fix him up.

So we drove in silence to the nearest hospital, and just when I were about to pick up Jund again from his seat, I got pushed away.

"I can carry him from now on, and I'll take care of this, you can go home and rest for a few hours. Call you when we're done." Cry said this in a wierd, kinda harsch tone, and I felt my heart break a little.

He didn't want me to be there.

And before I could argue, they were far ahead of me, almost inside of the hospital, and I was left at the parking lot, like an idiot.

But I took a deep breath and drove away, heading home.

Cry's POV:

I sat in the waiting room for two hours before I got help. Jund got help immediately since he was unconsious, and they thought: 'Since you could carry him, you won't need help right away.'

Maybe I should've let Pewds come with us..

And maybe I did overreact on the whole thing, I mean, he wasn't doing anything wrong, ofcourse you look at someone a little linger than needed if..

Hey, I don't know.

I finally got help and they stitched me up. And I got the room where Jund laid in from one of the nurses, so I went over to him.

He had a blackeye and a few bruises, but otherwise, he seemed pretty fine. Except for the broken arm that I noticed when I got closer.

"Hey, buddy.." I felt really guilty as I spoke. He looked at me and smiled. "Hey, Cry. Oh this? It's nothing, I tripped in some stairs, that's all." I loved how he still got that humor.

"But seriously, Cry.. You shouldn't feel bad for all of this, I'm a douche and I really deserved this." He then noticed my hands. "How many stitches?" "Six in each hand." He gasped at my reply. "Oh how I wished I could've seen your face when they did that.." We both laughed, and I felt like everything might be okay after all.

Until he opened his mouth again.

"Hey, I heard you and Felix before, when he carried me and stuff.. I was actually half awake, but it would've been so wierd if I opened my eyes at that moment.. So I kept pretending to be unconsious." I sighed and sat down in the chair next to his hospital bed. He was going to stay the night, the nurse told me, since he'd lost some blood and needed to rest and stuff.

"Why were you so angry at him?" Jund asked. "Beacuse.. I guess it was beacuse my mind kept telling me how stupid I was, and that you were right all along.. Like, who am I kidding here? Of course I won't be able to keep him, he'll be cheating on me in no time!" Jund sighed.

"I used to believe that, too, about Felix, but then, I got a hold of Red's phone when we held her captive, and.. I found a clip of the two of you, she filmed you guys a few days before you were getting married, and you were out shopping for the wedding. You were in a cake store and the guy who owned the place helped you with tasting the cakes and stuff, and you looked so exited and talked to the seller about the cakes, but Felix, he couldn't keep his eyes away from you, and the way he looked at you.. Fuck, I've never seen anyone so inlove before, it made my heart ache and that's what made me regret everything, and I feel so guilty. So please, don't come here and tell me I did the right right thing, now, since I know I didn't. So, just go home to him, I promise you, he's only got love for one person, and that's you."

I sat there in silence for a few seconds.

Maybe he's right..

So I said goodbye to Jund before dialing Felix on my phone.

Pewdie's POV:

*A few hours earlier*

I arrived home from dropping the others off at the hospital, and the first thing I did was flopping down onto the couch, trying to relax.

But I really couldn't, since my mind just kept naggin' on me for making Cry angry or upset.

Even though, I think he overreacted.. A bit..

Or is it.. Maybe he doesn't trust me? Oh, why can't he see how much I love him, and him only. I thought it was obvious..

I fell asleep after a while.

A knock on the door woke me up and I looked at my watch. I've been asleep for almost 3 hours!

I heard the knocking again and walked over to open it, and, to my surprise, was met by Ken.

He didn't even bother to greet me, instead, he hugged me, so tightly I could barely breathe, I patted him lightly on the back in response, also indicating to let me go.

"Hey Ken, it's great to see you too, man." He started giggling at my words and pulled away.

Wait.. Something's odd..

"Are you drunk, Ken?" He giggled even more at my question while he walked over to the couch and sat down. "Close the dooooor!" I did as I was told, and turned to him again. "I guess my question is answered, then." I mumbled whilst walking to the couch to sit down beside him.

"Where have you been?!" I realized that he was probably pretty worried aswell when I was gone. "I.. That's a story for sober Ken, now let's get you home.." I didn't actually want him to go, I've missed him, but I know what usually happens when it's about me, him and alcohol..

So I stood up and held my hand out to help him up.

"But.. I've missed you." He was suddenly much calmer and seemed serious.

Wait.. I've seen that expression on his face before.. I know what he wants.

"You should really go, man. We can talk tomorrow." I walked over to the door, but didn't open it. "Pewds, pleeeese! Let's do it on the couch!" He ran up to me and pulled me back to the couch. "No! I'm married now, Ken!" "So?" He held me in a deathgrip, and were now pulling me closer, but I kept struggling and turned my head away when he tried to capture my lips with his own.

But suddenly, he stopped. Still holding me as close as possible, but.. Something made him stop his actions.

I looked up and saw that the door stood open, and Cry stood infront of it.

He looked.. Heartbroken.

I saw my chance, and pushed Ken away, but with too much force, making him fall back to the ground.

He got up and hurried out the door. That bastard. He could've helped me, could've told Cry the truth.

"I hate being right.." Was the only thing Cry said before he stormed away, towards the bedroom. I followed him.

"I didn't do anything! Didn't you see how I struggled?! Please, Cry!" I shouted after him, but he slammed our bedroom door right in my face.

I was left, on the other side of the door, pressed against it. "Please, Cry.. Come out and listen to me.."

And to my surprise, the door opened, and Cry's arms snaked it's way around my waist, whilst he snuggled his head into my chest. I held him tightly and sighed of relief.

"I can't be mad at you, and yes.. I saw you struggle, so I believe you." He pulled away a little and looked into my eyes. "And I trust you." I didn't respond, instead, I lifted him up and carried him in bridal style to our bed, where I put him down and laid down next to him.

"Your hands.." I brought them up so I could have a closer look at the stitches. "Six at each." He said calmly and I gave him a sad look. "I wish I could've been there to hold you, it must've hurt like a bitch.." He smiled warmly at me. "I wish you would've been there, too."

He pulled me closer and I wrapped my arms around him. We were both extremely tired, but now we could finally rest, since we have eachother.

I opened my eyes to look at him again, and saw that he was already staring at me.

He quickly looked away. "Sorry.." He mumbled. "Cry.. You don't have to look away when I caught you staring. I'm your husband, you can stare at me all you want." He looked at me again. "Really? Since, ya know, it's like having a diamond around, you just want to look at it all the time and can't tear your eyes away fro-" I pressed my lips against his, making him go silent, and he kissed back.

We started pulling eachother closer, and I felt his tongue go into my mouth, making our tongues mingle, and I rolled him over, making me on top.

I broke the kiss and smirked. "What?" He asked and tried to pull me back into the kiss. "Well, look who's ontop, looks like you're the bottom beta bitch, now Cry!" He started laughing at this and pulled me back in for the kiss again.

_Oh how I love him, and I remind him everyday, in the hope that he'll someday understand how much I love him, even though nobody can ever understand._

Cry's POV:

_And the remaining days of our lifes, I tried everyday to show him how much I really love him, but he will never actually understand how much I love him, nobody will ever understand that amount. _

_That's the funny thing about love, it can reach higher numbers than the amount of stars in this universe. _

_And there's no better feeling than waking up next to him, feel his smell, his thouch.._

Pewdie's POV:

_...His laugh, his eyes, his voice.._

_This will be a happy ending, with only happy days before that._

_**Last **_**A/N:**

**Heey, oh gawd this feels sad.**

**So, this is the last chapter.**

**I want to thank you all, for making me continue with this and inspiring me. Thank you for letting me do this without hating, only supporting. Thank you. **

**Thank you for reading this, seriously, I loved writing this, and what I loved the most was the numbers of people that read it, and people who reviewed, followed and added to their favs, thank you.**

**Thank you.**

**I'm writing 'thank you' all over the place, but.. I **_**really **_**mean it!**

**So now, I will leave this last chapter here, and thank you all once again.**

**Goodbye.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**I love **_**you.**_

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxxxxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
